FNaF: A Good Mother
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [ANTHROPOMORPHIC UNIVERSE] How to be a good mother? And how to be the worst mother people could ever wish for? This is the question, or at least, it is for our main character who just came out of a very bad situation and just... got into a worse situation out of it. / CONTAINS SEX SCENES, VIOLENCE AND/OR GORE.
1. Chapter 1

_**-FNaF: A Good Mother-**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Bonnie**

* * *

Bonnie wasn't known to be a good mother. She was always hanging out with her friends, that is to say Freddy, Chica and Marionette (yeah, she didn't really like Foxy) or playing guitar on the stage, even after hours. She had eleven children to raise, but she couldn't care less. She said 'yes' to everything, that was way easier than having to explain why she couldn't allow things to her children. Fredbear was really unhappy about that, being the dad of the eleven children, he didn't want to have to waste his time taking care of each every single one of their children alone.

That caused a lot of problems in the pizzeria. While Freddy had a lot of problems regarding the bills and even some threats that were menacing the inhabitants' security within the restaurant, Bonnie didn't have any damn thing to do except taking care of her children, which she didn't even do. Fredbear was the owner of another restaurant in town and came every so often to visit his family, but couldn't be there every time and all day long. Bonnie couldn't care less, though, since she didn't change anything in the way that she lived her life. Drinking alcohol and playing guitar, as well as making love with anybody around were the only things that she ever considered doing.

But one day, Fredbear decided that it had to change. He couldn't take care of every bunny at a time, they were too many and didn't want to be with one another. He needed help.

The most concerning case was Springtrap's, one of his youngest children. She was always alone, and that look in her eyes told nothing good. She was often playing with small cubes in a corner of the Kids room, making them "fly" as she said with her "magic hands of magicness". Fredbear thought that it was stupid but didn't want to break her daughter by telling her that. He just smiled and helped her to build a small cubic plane, which she was found destroying after his departure. She was stuck in her own little world.

One night, Fredbear went to his room where Bonnie was, laying on the bed and reading one of Springtrap's books without even caring about it. She raised her head when she heard her husband coming in, quickly getting naked and kissing him, forcing him to lay over her. Fredbear groaned and sat up, looking at his naked wife with a hard look on his face. "Bonnie, I came for something serious."

"Yeah, and I'm serious too! I want another child, Fredbear!" she giggled, kissing him again and undoing his buttons, but this one pushed her away more violently than he originally wanted to. She banged her head on the corner of the bedside table, groaning meanly and shooting the bear a death glare. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Bonnie, Springtrap's not well."

"What's her problem again? She's nothing but problems!"

Suddenly, they heard cries coming from Springtrap's bedroom, and they could hear her wooden bed creeking on a regular basis and another voice, this one way deeper, moaning loudly. Bonnie frowned and stoop up, grabbing her clothes and running to her daughter's room. Fredbear followed her, really close, and when Bonnie opened the door, she saw the new employee, William Afton, raping her daughter, who was helplessly crying and trying not to look at him and to close her small eyes.

Bonnie gasped and ran to the Stage while Fredbear was pushing William away, grabbing her guitar and running back to the room. She hit the man's head with her guitar, breaking it in two, and she stood still, breathing loudly and tears running down her face. Fredbear threw William's unconscious body out of the window and covered his daughter with his own shirt, taking her into a loving hug and crying silently over her head. Springtrap looked at her dad and sniffed sadly, wiping her big tears, and then she turned to her crying mom.

The blue rabbit was on her knees, crying within her hands. Springtrap looked up and asked silently her dad's permission to approach her mother. The bear smiled and kissed her on the forehead, wrapping the shirt around her in a manner that it couldn't fall, and he let go of her, the small golden-green rabbit stepping to her mother and taping on her head in a comforting manner before attempting to hug her.

Attempting, because she was rejected harshly.

"Look what you've done, stupid kid!" Bonnie cried out, looking at her broken guitar. "It's broken!"

* * *

 ** _-TO BE CONTINUED(?)-_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey guys, this is a new idea that I had! I made this chapter just to see if you liked the idea, because next chapter is going to be way in the future and Springtrap will be the mother that the title talks about. Anyways, I hope that you liked this one!_

 _See ya soon!_

 _Circle of Justice._


	2. Chapter 2

_**-FNaF: A Good Mother-**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Get me out!**

* * *

"What am I doing with my life?" Springtrap wondered while looking at her reflection in the mirror. There was nothing but tears. That was the only thing that she ever saw in herself anyways. She stared at her blank expression, her eyes focusing on the scars that she had made on her own arms and also on the blood that was still present, here and there on her body, all dried out and disgusting. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, begging silently for someone to interrupt her, so she couldn't look at herself ever again.

Since the rapes finally stopped and after fourteen years of being used as nothing but a rag, she decided that she needed to move on, and the best option for that was to find a job on her own, so she could leave the asylum. She was sick of seeing all of those crazy people around her, and she needed to finally be on her own and free. Leaving this prison that kept her stuck for a while now.

She was now twenty. Twenty. Thirteen years since her mother died, but maybe it was for the best. It's not like Bonnie cared anyway. Springtrap shook her head when she heard the guards approaching her room, and hoped that maybe they were making her leave. They stopped in front of her room and one of them unlocked the door. Springtrap frowned and watched as the two men entered the room, closing behind them. She instantly took her knife, pointing it at them. Yeah, she didn't have the right to have one. She just stole it. It wasn't meant to be discovered.

The guards looked at her harshly and then one of them grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around, and he pinned her to the wall, her face hitting the cold concrete that was the wall. She moaned painfully, because her jaw hurt a lot now, and she tries to fight back, feeling them undoing her buttons and fighting hardly for her freedom. She wasn't for sale!

"Leave me alone! Fucking leave me alone!" she screamed, trying to get away, but the guard was still pinning her to the wall and wasn't going to let her go.

Speaking of the guard, he held her closer to him, pressing her against his own body, and then she felt it. He was hard. He wanted to rape her, though there was no reason for it. She gritted her teeth and watched defiantly the other guard as this one was touching her breasts, looking at her body dreamily. She kept silent and shut her eyes, inhaling deeply and trying to think about something else. There had to be something good in Life, something worth it. She just had to find out what it was.

"Stop, please..." she demanded coldly, not wanting to hurt anyone, knowing that she still had the knife in her hand. Even if the guard was holding her arm back, that didn't mean that she couldn't manage to escape and kill them both. She was savage when she was scared, like every other animal. "I wouldn't want to hurt you..."

"Keep talking, babe, I like your voice." the other guard said, the one behind her, and then the second guard started to lick her breasts, making her feel disgusted. She wasn't uncomfortable, because she didn't care anymore. But she was truly disgusted. She didn't have a bath in a month, who knew how dirty her fur was beneath the seems. Maybe she had fleas. And he was licking them. Ugh.

The other guard remained silent and then leaned in, biting her on the neck. That gave her the opportunity that she was waiting for: the first guard to become off-guard. She smirked and then managed to pull her hand out of his grip, turning around and brutally stabbing him in the neck. He died on the spot, not even understanding what had happened to him. His body fell to the floor and she just stepped on it as if it was a carpet to make her way to the other guard. This one was well prepared and took out a gun, aiming it at her and smirking. He knew she couldn't do anything.

"Put that down, and I let you live," he said, very seriously, and he was staring at her with that same smirk on his lips. He eventually licked his lips, and Springtrap saw that he had a flea on his tongue. Yeah, she had fleas, but it was so predictable that she didn't even bother. "Although, I'd like to continue my business."

"I think it's more of my business, if you see what I mean." Springtrap replied, though she did put the knife down, dropping it and it fell to the floor. It wasn't any kind of special knife, just the usual that she could find in the restaurant of the asylum. She eventually looked at the corpse that was under her feet and stepped on its head so hard that she crushed it under her foot. No way that he was still alive, good.

The remaining guard, which was a dog with bright blue eyes and orange fur, asked her to get on the bed and not to move. With that, he ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. Springtrap smirked and stood up, and like predicted nothing happened. She stepped in the room, looked at the corpse once again, and she had an idea.

She carried the corpse to the door, forcing its arm in a very weird and unnatural position in order to block the door's handle, and then she turned to the window that wasn't open but was easily breakable. She jumped on a chair and started to throw heavy things through the window, looking behind her just to see if the guard was coming back. She broke the glass and made slowly her way through the broken window, trying not to get hurt by the shattered glass around.

Then, she heard several bangs on the door, and the sound of bones cracking. She had to go, real fast. She hurried up a bit, still being very cautious, and then jumped out of the window when the door burst open. She gasped and tried to hide in the darkness of the outside of the asylum, but then a guard that was out for the night-shift saw her and started to chase her. She ran as fast as she could, her long dress getting stuck in a few branches that were falling off the trees but kept running until she slipped and fell into the water. There was a sewer there, and she didn't see it. Though, the guard did see her fall into it.

He yelled at her to stop running away, and she just crawled into the sewer, breathing heavily and her dress (as well as her fur) getting wet with waste, animal defections and everything else. She continued to flee and then looked behind her, noticing that the guard was following her inside. She crawled way faster and ended up at the surface, and she quickly got on her feet and wanted to start rushing again but the guard caught her leg and made her fall, pinning her to the ground and forcing her not to move. She cried loudly, screaming like crazy. She failed. She was always failing.

It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this treatment. She wasn't insane. She wasn't broken. She wasn't weak. With those thoughts, she heard other guards coming around her and then, someone hit her on the back of the head. Everything went black.

XxX

When Springtrap woke up, she was tied up to a chair in the old laboratory. She sighed and moaned painfully, looking all around her. There was blood everywhere. "Oh, that is where they cut people in pieces when they die." she said, seemingly lost in her own mind. "I heard that Brittany came here some time ago, after she died in the pool."

"That is absolutely true, dear Springtrap." the doctor's voice answered, and then she saw him stepping out of the shadows with a chainsaw in his hands. The chainsaw was still dripping blood, and he had a sick smile on his lips as he approached the rabbit. "Though, people don't often come here dead..."

"What does that mean?" she asked, not very much understanding, or more likely too scared to understand. Was he one of those sickos? Did he actually cut alive people in pieces? Was she going to be cut into pieces!?

The doctor turned to her and smiled even wider, looking at her in the eyes and then he gave her a small kiss on the lips. "You're a smart creature, Springtrap. Figure it out."

When she heard the screams of a woman in the room just beside hers, she panicked and tried to get out of the chair though she was chained to it. She tried to pull of the chains, but seeing that it wasn't working, she tried to reach with her feet a sharp knife that had been left on the ground. The doctor was gone now, fortunately, but she could hear him cutting through the girl's flesh in the room just next to hers. She breathed deeply and cried big tears, trying to grab the knife with her foot, and when she did, she tried to cut her own hands so she could get away.

Fortunately, the doctor was still in the next room when she finally reached her goal. She cut one of her hands, holding back her scream but instead crying very loudly, and then she stood up, trying to get her right hand out of the second chain. She didn't want to cut it. It was too painful. She breathed even louder when she heard the doctor knocking at the door and his sick laugh behind the door. "No, no, no, get away!" she yelled, finally getting her now bloody hand out of the chain and she took her fallen hand on the ground, putting it in a big pocket that she had in her dress before running away as fast as she could.

But she forgot that she was bleeding out. She ran for twenty inches before falling to the ground, her vision all blurred and her surroundings sounding very far away now. She moaned weakly and looked at her wound, seeing all the blood spitting from it, and it made her sick. Then, she felt that someone was taking her, and was carrying her back to the chair. The doctor was there, and he did get her hand back and he actually healed her. Once she was a bit better, he slapped her in the face, which made her tear up. She was so tired. She wanted to go home.

"When will you all learn not to run away?" the doctor wondered, looking at his computer's screen and not even paying attention to Springtrap's moans. He had even more blood on his chainsaw, but also all over his clothes and, most importantly, on his arms. His gloves were red with blood. She tried to hold back her tears when she saw him looking at her, which made him smirk. "Aww, cutie... Trying to be strong... But you girls are nothing! You don't even deserve to live!" he screamed, slapping her in the face again. "Whatever you do in life, you're going to fail!"

"Shut up..." she dared to say, and then, something snapped in the doctor's eyes. He kept looking at her and then pushed her away. He then grabbed the chains, undid them, and he forced her to leave the room. He locked the door behind him, but not for long. Springtrap stood up, dazed, and then turned around. The chainsaw was actually destroying the wooden door, and the doctor was angrier than ever.

She shook her head and ran away, straight forward, seeing a huge window right in front of her. The doctor followed her, running and his chainsaw sounding really threatening. He wanted to cut her up and to eat her for diner. He wanted to make her feel so much pain that she would beg for him to kill her. That's what girls are made for. Begging for men to control them.

But the girl wasn't an easy target. She was fighting. She didn't want to be his toy. She wanted to leave.

Springtrap looked behind as she ran and gasped, jumping right through the window, thus breaking it, and she fell two levels under, breaking one of her legs very painfully. She moaned and ran away, a lot slower, but she finally reached the gate and got out of the sick asylum. She ran for a bit, on a deserted road, and then she collapsed. She was found by a young bear crying on the side of the road, begging for someone to bring her to the hospital. The bear couldn't help but take her to the said hospital.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey everyone! I told you, this takes place waaaaay in the future! XD Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked, I'd like to know what you think will happen in the future and, why not, who is this mysterious bear and what will be his role in the story ^^_

 _Have a good one!_

 _Circle of Justice._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ **WARNING:** This chapter contains **explicit content,** and more precisely a **sex scene.** If you're not into that and are disgusted by such content, please don't read this fanfiction as it will contain a lot of scenes equally explicit as the following one. Thank you for your understanding.

Now, if you want to read this chapter, have fun! Thanks for the review, Ridlius, it warms my heart ^^

Have a good read!

Circle of J.

* * *

 _ **-FNaF: A Good Mother-**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: It's funny how you smile...**

* * *

Moans. "Where am I?"

There was movement in the room, and everything was white. The light was way too high and she couldn't see a damn thing. Then she heard something moving, again, just beside her. She tried to open her eyes, rubbed them with her hands (which were wet for some reason), and she finally managed to see what was around.

It was a hospital room. It was all in white, and she was laying down in a huge bed, all in white as well with small pink flowers on her hospital dress. She moaned and searched for the source of the movements, and then, she saw a golden bear with a black top-hat entering the room. He was just coming out of a small room linked to the bedroom, most likely the bathroom. He was also carrying a small glass of water. "Are we awake?" he asked, smiling softly, before sitting on a chair next to her bed and giving her the glass of water. "Here, it's for you. You must be starving, I'll get you something to eat."

"No no! Thanks, but... Maybe after." she reacted, smiling quietly though not really caring about this mysterious bear. She didn't know who he was. She didn't know what he wanted. And, she had never been interested in boys anyways. "So, how about we start at the beginning, huh?" she said in a pretty cold voice, drinking in the meanwhile but not looking at the bear. "Who are you?"

That made the bear smirk, and he gently took his hat off his head to present himself politely. "My name is Golden Freddy, but people call me Goldie."

"Yeah right, I don't give a shit. Now, why did you bring me here?"

"Why are-"

"No, I'm the one asking questions." Springtrap replied dryly, looking at her saver meanly and very coldly as she repeated her first question. She didn't know why, but she felt like she knew this bear for some reason. There were flashbacks rushing through her vision as she was watching him. A child, with the same top-hat, the same fur and, most importantly, the same eyes. Those red, bloody eyes that were piercing through your skin just by looking at you.

The bear took some time before finally explaining what happened. He said that while on the road to the asylum, where his brother was kept prisoner, he found a young and begging rabbit on the side of the road, wounded and under a heavy rain. He decided that he didn't want to leave her be and took her in his car, bringing her to the hospital as fast as he could. Although, because of that, he didn't see his brother. Springtrap felt sorry for his brother, but not for Golden Freddy. She knew how hard it was to be alone there. It must have been horrible for him.

She looked at the bear and faked a smile before taking her clothes and standing up. Though, her broken leg wasn't going to keep her up. She soon fell to the floor, head first, and groaned. "Goddamn leg!" she screamed, enraged and feeling slightly humiliated.

"Hey, calm down, it's broken. You should take a nap." Golden Freddy said, helping her up and slowly laying her in her bed again. He seemed like a very caring guy. She couldn't hate him. Even if she tried, she couldn't hate him, because nothing that he did was wrong. He was just there to help people. That was the only thing that he ever wished for. Maybe he could become a doctor, instead of that crazy bastard in the asylum. Some people didn't deserve their job. How sad.

Springtrap lay on the bed and sighed, feeling now really uncomfortable. She wasn't used to be around males. Except when she was being raped, she was never with boys in any way. She hated them. Maybe because of what happened to her in the past, who knew. For the first time in her life, she felt good with a boy taking care of her, and not threatened. Strange change.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, smiling as well. Springtrap looked at him and then shook her head, again taking her blank expression and her cold voice, but that made him laugh more than anything else. But it was funny how hearing him laugh made her smile. Not one of those fake smiles that she did to everyone, but a true smile... A tender smile, a loving smile. A real smile.

Springtrap kept silent, looking at him as he was talking with the nurse, and wondered about it for a moment. What was wrong with her behavior? It was a boy, man, he was just like the others! He only wanted sex, and sex, and sex. And if she did agree to his terms, he would do nothing but rape her, like the others. It was obvious, because all men were like that!

Well, all men except her father. Her father was different. He was different because he loved her, with true love and not those fake loves that we found everywhere, only for sex and drinking alcohol together once in a while. It was a true love, her father was loving and was ready to die for her. William wasn't. He fled like a rat when Fredbear found out that he was still raping her after the "Guitar Incident". He claimed that he loved her, but he fled and never came back. And after all, it's not like she'd been waiting for him anyways.

"Are you alright?" Golden Freddy asked, seeing that she was lost in her thoughts, and he even seemed a bit worried. Was he playing a game? Did he want to rape her? Did he? How could she know if she didn't ask, huh?

So did she. She asked him, in front of the nurse, "Do you want to rape me?". Everyone stopped laughing and they stared at her with a frightened expression. Springtrap didn't understand their looks. Why were they shocked? It happened a lot, didn't it? Why were they acting like it wasn't something usual? Springtrap just stared at Golden Freddy, waiting for her answer. Golden Freddy had tears in his eyes and he was shaking his head vigorously, shocked. Yes, he did. She just found it out before he could even try. She was becoming good at it, she thought.

Golden Freddy looked at her hardly and then asked in a low voice: "Do you think that of me? Do you think that I'm one of those bastards? They deserve to die." and then he stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Though, he had forgotten his jacket. Springtrap looked at it and then sighed, feeling very bad now. Why did she say that? What the fuck was wrong with her?

While thinking, she reached out a hand and grabbed the jacket. "One day, I'll find him and give it back." she promised while looking at it, keeping it in her hands and then smelling its odor. It smelt like flowers and Springtrap found out that she loved that smell.

* * *

XxX

* * *

She found him again, well, his address, on the Internet one day, and decided to pay him a visit. She needed to give him back his jacket. It was exactly one year after the events that took place after her escape from the asylum. She had now a job, she was an entertainer at the horror attraction "Fazbear's Fright" which opened seven weeks ago, and she had a nice house with all that she ever needed to build her animatronics since she was also an engineer for "Baby's Party Restaurant", a new restaurant in town. She loved her job there, and had to take care of the animatronics that were quite new but very glitchy. They had a few imperfections and she had to, basically, correct them and thus, make the animatronics even better for the restaurant. She actually liked the Funtime Freddy robot, maybe because it reminded her of Golden Freddy. Who knew, that might be a thing.

She recently discovered that she had a very big crush on Goldie as well. She couldn't stop thinking about their last meeting, which had been in a bar. Actually, Goldie was out with his friends and they crossed path, Springtrap smiling like crazy and Golden Freddy smiling back, giving her a small kiss on the cheek and then leaving her with his phone number. She never tried to send him texts, or even to call him. She was too shy for that. It was all new for her.

But this time, she decided that she wouldn't forget about the jacket one more time. She took the jacket in her car and drove to Goldie's house, following what her GPS told her to do precisely, before taking down the address and smiling softly. She was so close that it was unnerving.

She got out of her car, noticing that a few lights were on, including the main one, in front of the door. She inhaled deeply and made her way toward the door, startling when she saw a golden retriever run toward her and bark, his tail wagging happily. She smiled nervously and caressed its head for a minute before knocking at the door, hoping that the bear might open the door. When he did, she just smiled weakly and handed him the jacket. "Uh, I brought you this... Y-you forgot it last year..."

"Last year?" Golden Freddy giggled, taking the jacket and shrugging. "I'll keep it somewhere safe then, so I won't forget it again." he said, looking at her with that small grin that she loved so much. As he saw that she was just standing there, he asked her to come in. She didn't hesitate.

His house was pretty modern. The living room had bright orange colors as well as white, which was really elegant to say the least, and she could see that all of the rooms were related to it, the last door leading to the bedroom and the first one to the bathroom. From what she saw, the kitchen and the living room shared the same space, there was no wall to separate them, which she found strange but kept silent. Golden Freddy put his forgotten jacket on the table and then turned to her. She noticed that he didn't have his top-hat. "Sorry for the mess..." he apologized, seemingly uncomfortable.

"It's fine, my house is way messier than yours." Springtrap said, smiling, and then she sat in a chair and looked around. "Nice place..." she said, and that was the only thing that really came to her mind at that moment. She couldn't focus on anything than him, his greatness, his hair, his wonderful and well-built body, and mostly his eyes. She loved his eyes.

He thanked her and they remained silent for a long moment before he cleared his throat, taking off his pull-over and looking at her warmly. "Does this wonderful woman want something to drink?" he asked with a wink before heading to the kitchen, where he could still hear her answer. She asked for an orange juice, really simple, and when he brought it back, she smiled and thanked him. Though, she couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Umm... Uh... I wanted to... Uh..." she started, wondering what to say. She wanted to tell him about her feelings. She wanted him to know, even if he didn't accept them. He needed to know. She couldn't keep them for herself. "I just wanted to say that... you know... I..."

"Love me?"

She raised her head and looked at him in disbelief. Was it that obvious? He was smirking, it was seemingly what he wanted to hear for some reason. Maybe he was going to rape her? If she said yes, then he would force her to have sex with him and then kill her and throw her into the lake? Who knew? Well, she didn't.

"I know." he added, looking at the glass of wine that he had within his left hand. For some reason, he was left-handed. Nice and charming, she thought. But there was absolutely no reason for that to be charming. "I love you too. I... didn't want you to know, actually, because I thought that you were interested in girls... I don't like to be hurt, I guess..." he continued, still not looking at her, and then he raised his head and smiled weakly. "I guess I'm just a weak fuck..."

"No, don't say that Goldie..." she reacted, standing up and going toward him, taking his glass of wine from his hand and putting it on the table behind him. She also put her own glass there, none of them were empty though. She caressed his cheek and smiled softly, shaking her head. "You're not weak..."

"You don't know about that."

"But I'm... I'm willing to." she answered, her voice shaking. That meant what it meant, and it made him smile widely. He then took her into a loving hug and kissed her on the lips very romantically, slowly stepping toward the couch and laying her on it. He looked at her and knelt beside the couch, caressing her head softly, trying to soothe her. She was all trembling.

"Are you sure that you are?..." he demanded nicely, his voice sounding very concerned as he was looking at her straight in the eyes. She nodded, and he smiled. He undid her buttons, and then she started to breathe really heavily, as if she was panicking. "I'm not doing this against your will." he said harshly, wanting to be well understood.

She nodded and tried to calm her breathing, and the sound of her beating heart. "Yeah... I know... I'm fine with it, just... be gentle..." she whispered, smiling weakly and then shutting her eyes, leading his hand to the remaining buttons of her blouse and she helped him to undo the two small buttons that were still there.

Goldie smiled softly and leaned in, kissing her again, and meanwhile he undid his own shirt, throwing it away and accidentally covering the two glasses. One of them fell, it was Springtrap's. He laughed and apologized, promising that he would give her some more after they were done, and Springtrap just nodded, very much stressed out.

The golden bear got over her, sitting on her hips, and he kissed her again, caressing her half-naked body and running his fingers through her bright golden fur. That made him smile while he was kissing her. After a moment, they were both entirely naked, and he looked at her in a worried way as she inhaled deeply and shut her eyes, trying not to look at him. He called her name, and she opened slightly one of her eyes. He smiled lovingly and forced her to look at him. "Look at me," he said, "and I will make sure that you won't be scared anymore."

She gulped but nodded, looking straight into his eyes as he was slowly spreading her legs to make his own way between them. She gulped again and shut her eyes, panicking, but he called her again and the sound of his voice made her feel better, stronger. She looked at him and kissed him very shyly on the lips and he went into her, making her ears perk up as she shut her eyes and inhaled deeply again. Now she was really panicking.

He slowly caressed her ears as he kept thrusting, very gently, into her, moaning in pleasure and calling her name every so often to reassure her. After a moment, she finally opened her eyes and accepted the fact that she was doing it with him, as she understood that he wasn't willing to hurt her, and that he didn't do it at any time even though it had been a while since they started. She looked at him and smiled slightly, inhaling very deeply and on a regular basis as he was thrusting deeper, and she finally let out a small moan of pleasure that made Goldie happier than anything else. He smiled and whispered, "Good" as they continued, him kissing her in the neck and moaning into her ear some soft words, and Springtrap trying to accept the fact that it was now time for her to stop being scared and actually enjoying it a lot.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-FNaF: A Good Mother-**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: No alcohol, please.**

* * *

Springtrap burped again, and then she looked at her belly in confusion. Last night had been a pretty rough night. Since Goldie and her were a couple since two months, they decided to throw a bit of a party and Goldie invited his friends (Springtrap didn't have any friends whatsoever so she didn't have anyone to invite). They had a few drinks, talked about soccer, laughed about many things that happened in their everyday life as they were going to work, and it ended up with Goldie sitting on his girlfriend's hips and kissing her passionately, and the others just sleeping on the ground, too drunk to even find a bed. Springtrap and Golden Freddy decided to have some "quality time", and thus, they didn't sleep. They had like ten rounds, and then they heard Freddy calling for his son, his voice sounding very grumpy. Since then, Goldie left the room, and it had been like two hours now. Springtrap didn't care though, she felt a bit sick this morning.

Springtrap sighed and looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, then she started to rub her very painful belly. She sighed and moaned in pain as she sat on the wooden chair that was always in the bathroom (Goldie said that he needed it to open the window, but she didn't trust that very much). She stared at her reflection. "What the hell is wrong with me again?..." she wondered, and then she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Love, are you okay?"

"Where were you?" Springtrap asked her boyfriend, trying to hold her moans as she was in a real pain. She felt like she was about to vomit. She needed to stay strong, like she always did. Like Brittany told her to do. But it was so long ago…

Goldie didn't answer her question though, and came in the bathroom, looking at his girlfriend worriedly and taking her into a loving, caring hug. "What's wrong? You seem hurt…" he said, his voice sounding very concerned. It was very cute when he was worried, she thought.

"I might have a problem… My belly hurts a lot…" she answered, looking at him in the eyes and he took her head between his hand, kissing her on the lips very romantically again. Golden Freddy was in love, more than anyone ever was when it involved Springtrap. Except Brittany. Brittany was the love of her life, but she was gone now. Forever.

Goldie smiled slightly and continued to kiss her, again and again, and Springtrap looked right into his eyes, tears starting to fill her eyes as the pain was increasing. She sighed painfully and and shut her eyes, then she felt Golden Freddy hugging her tighter. "I think I know what your problem is."

"What is it, then?"

"You can't drink alcohol, that's all that I can tell you, darling. I'll get you something that'll make you happier than ever." Goldie promised and he kissed her, circling her tongue which was all new and she felt quite uncomfortable. She moaned into his mouth and he left her alone, standing up and going out, again. Though, she didn't know where he was going. And he was alone, so she didn't trust that very much.

Springtrap sighed. No alcohol. What game was he playing? It wasn't very funny, he knew how much she loved to drink. That helped her forget about her problems. About the asylum. About Brittany.

 _Flashback. Brittany. She was standing between a guard and her. It was a first person point of view, of course. She was sitting on the bed, looking at Brittany. Brittany had taken her hand, and was yelling at the guard. All black. Brittany was kissing her, and Springtrap could feel her hand inside of her, moving up and down. She moaned happily and held Brittany closer. The girl smirked and whispered "I love you, Springtrap"_

 _Black. Moans, her moans. She was in a dark room, tied up to a chair. Brittany was there. The doctor too. They were staring at her. "We understand", Brittany said. " Nobody else does. We understand you. Nobody does."_

Springtrap shook her head, looking at herself in the mirror. "They understand, I know they do. He understands." she said, in response to Brittany's words, and then she stood up and got out of the room. Suddenly, she remembered about something. She didn't have her material to build animatronics, she forgot it at home. She sighed and shook her head, she felt that urge coming again, that sickness taking over her and forcing her to go get them. She tried to keep it down but it was too strong. They understand, she told herself. They all do. I just need to stop being a weirdo.

She sat in a corner of the room, staying there for a long while, until Goldie came home and looked at her. He turned to her and began to worry, coming to her and kneeling before her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was in pain, but not physically. Mentally. She was in real pain. Though, she wasn't insane. From what he knew, she wasn't insane, she was just a usual girl. Wasn't she?

Springtrap kept her eyes closed. _Animatronic parts. A dead body. She grabbed the mechanical parts. Blood. She had a bone in hand, which she replaced. She had her hands covered with the victim's blood. She continued to dismember the body, and she finally made the arm function. Brittany smiled._ She took a deep breath and tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I'm sick," she said. "Get away!"

Golden Freddy shook his head and held her within his arms, caressing her head lovingly. "Shh, Spring, it's fine… Everything is okay… I brought you some things for the baby…"

"B-Baby?" she asked, frowning. "What are you talking about?..."

He smiled widely and kissed her on the lips. "Those are the good news! You're pregnant, we're going to be parents!"

Oh… and were those good news?

* * *

XxX

* * *

There was a party, again. Home wouldn't be home without parties and drunk bears insulting each other, Springtrap told herself as she was later found by Goldie sitting on the bed, in their room. She was really absent-minded, as if knowing that she was pregnant made her sad or, at least, disgusted. Golden Freddy wished that he could understand why she was so ill-at-ease, but he didn't. He thought he understood her. He thought so, and so did she.

She was looking at her reflection in the screen of her mobile phone. She was staring blankly at herself, and then she noticed his steps right behind her. She turned to him but didn't smile or anything, she just… stared. For a long while. And Goldie was now very uncomfortable. He sat by her sides and cleared his throat. "Tell me what's wrong" was all that he managed to say. He smelt alcohol, and that made Springtrap frown in disgust.

She was now really disgusted by him. She hated him. He made her what she didn't ever want to be.

A mother.

What kind of madness was that? Springtrap knew how pregnant girls finished at the asylum. Cut into pieces, eating their babies with the doctor laughing at them. They were nothing. Worthless. They didn't deserve to have a child. They were were just here to be killed, or to die on their own. No one escaped the asylum. She might have been the first one in history. Maybe her named will be remembered there. Maybe.

And maybe the doctor and Brittany were right. She might belong there. Maybe there was a reason why she had been sent there. After all, she had a "sickness" too. Though, it wasn't like the others. It was more like, a passion, taking over everything else and turning her a bit crazy. She had always been attracted by electronical stuff and machines. They made her happier each day, and that was all that she wished for. At that time, she had just so much problems.

If she didn't have technology, she would be, as she always said, "hanging at the ceiling" which was pretty true. Thus, she couldn't live without it. She needed it. Just like she needed to eat and drink. It was her "sickness" but others called it a "peculiarity". She liked the second one best.

Springtrap shook her head, she had been lost in her mind again. She took a look at her boyfriend and sighed sadly, looking away. How could she face him? Tell him what's wrong, which means him? What else, huh? She loved him, deep inside. And she… somehow wanted that baby. "The problem is that I don't have my stuff back…" Springtrap said, lying, but Goldie didn't notice.

He never noticed anyways.

"Ah."

"Y-yeah… C-could you get it back?..."

"Why?"

That was actually a good question, since Springtrap and Goldie didn't live in the same house. Springtrap decided that she needed more time, so she was still living on her own, in her house, but she spent all day at Golden Freddy's to hang out with her boyfriend. She just didn't want to lose her independance. She didn't need him, and by that way, she showed him so. It made her happy. To Goldie, it was all that ever mattered.

"Umm… I don't know… maybe I could show you what I do…" Springtrap offered, trembling from head to toe as she was fearing he might refuse. "Please, honey…"

"I don't see the point, really. It would be very stupid to bring your stuff here just to bring it back home after diner." Goldie remarked, but that wasn't the answer that Springtrap wanted.

Something snapped in her eyes and she just left the room, locking herself in the bathroom. She sat in a corner of the room, taking her head between her hands. She was losing control. Her "peculiarity" was taking over her again, and she couldn't fight it. She tried many times. It was too hard. "H-help, Goldie!" she screamed, but she forgot that she had locked the door.

Goldie was now banging at the door. "Love, let me in! What's happening?"

"I think they were right, Goldie!"

"Who? And about what?"

"About the asylum. Maybe I have a sickness too! You need to get me away from you! I could hurt you in such a state!" Springtrap yelled in a begging tone. "Please, you need to listen!"

Golden Freddy was now silent. It seemed like Time itself was frozen at that moment. Springtrap felt really bad and then looked around. The whispers, again, like always. Each time she had her "peculiarity" taking over, she heard those voices, and even saw things that no normal being should ever see. Springtrap moaned in pain and stood up, looking at the mirror. But it wasn't her. It was a frightening Chica with long blades as wings and red piercing eyes. Springtrap seemed disgusted and backed away.

But she bumped into something. And that something laughed. One second later, it was gone, and everything was back to normal. But that made her wonder: what if all of this was true? What if there was a spirit after her? What could she do about it?

"Are you okay? Spring?" Goldie asked from behind the door. Springtrap had honestly forgotten about him. She was too lost in her own mind.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" she responded harshly, and that proved him that something was wrong. He began to worry, and Springtrap opened the door. When the bear took her into a loving hug, she actually enjoyed it.

She loved him. Yes, she did. Nothing was going to keep them apart. She was fighting. Nothing would get between them, she promised while rubbing her belly. She had a family. She had to protect them anyways.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! Sorry I've been so late, I just didn't manage to upload in time. :3 I'm in Montpellier right now, where I decided to study English during 3 years. Hope I'll do good XD_

 _See ya next chapter! :)_

 _Circle of J._


	5. Chapter 5

_**/!\ WARNING /!\**_

 ** _!EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

* * *

 _ **-FNaF: A Good Mother-**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Getting closer**

* * *

They shared one of the deepest and longest kisses that they ever shared at that moment, and she moaned softly into his mouth. He was circling her tongue and she actually enjoyed that a lot. She was caressing his chest, and his soft fur was pleasing her even more for some reason. It was sweet, and that was what she was looking for. Goldie smiled lovingly to his girlfriend, and he started to move again, thrusting into her very carefully as to not hurt the pregnant bunny. She moaned happily and wrapped her legs around his hips, helping him to go deeper in providing him more space. She moaned in a very sensitive way, and Goldie smirked, moving deeper and deeper, and he kissed her again. "Ahh, Goldie~" she whispered, moving up and down onto him and smiling widely. "Ahh, f-faster Love!~"

"No, I don't wanna- Mm!~ hurt the baby was I saying," he answered while thrusting, looking at her in the eyes and kissing her again and again.

He had never felt this way with anyone else before. Though, he had had a lot of 'affairs' with some rich girls before, but it wasn't the same. Those girls were just for money, because his mother needed some money in order to raise the family. Springtrap didn't have anything but her beautiful face. And that was what was so different. She was his crush, whereas the others were his solutions. He actually made love to some of those girls (not all though, some of them were just too disguting), and he never felt that good. He never really felt involved. It was 'necessary', not wanted. If he wanted them to trust his 'love', he needed to do them. Although he had to take three showers in a row after doing so. This time wasn't the same.

This time, it was true love expressing itself. It was their way of being one for a moment, of sharing everything that they ever had, just for an hour or even less if Springtrap felt like it. She decided, as well as he did, how long their union needed to last. Usually, it was less than a hour, because Springtrap was... passionate, and it always made Goldie come very fast. Springtrap used to be very involved and was trying to make things even better for them, so they would reach the Seventh sky without any kind of trouble. She was really good at that. Though, she always wanted more. Always, no matter what he did. But that was understandable, at least he understood. She had been used to being raped and used for hours at a time, maybe multiple times a day. When someone showed her respect and affection, she wanted it to last longer. That was what he thought was the reason, from what he understood after living with her for three months now.

Springtrap moaned again, louder this time, and he continued thrusting, going a little bit faster and that made her really horny. "Ahh, yeah, again!~" she moaned, and she moved faster and faster on him, rubbing her belly lovingly. She was in her third trimester. The baby would be born within the week, the doctor said. She felt quite happy about it. She couldn't wait to see the baby. It was supposed to be a bear, but with his mother's eyes and colour. Springtrap was so happy that it wasn't a rabbit.

Rabbits were not accepted. They were seen as 'inferior' to predators like foxes and bears. Therefore, it was good for the kid to be a bear. What was sure was that the baby was a little boy. She could feel it. The doctor said that it wasn't predictable at that amount of time and that they needed the baby to be born to know what it was. Golden Freddy wanted a son, and Springtrap wanted a son too. And she felt like it was going to be a little man.

Golden Freddy continued to thrust into her, and he was getting closer to cum. He seemed really concentrated as he kept a hand on her belly and rubbed it carefully, moving even faster and going deeper into her. Springtrap's ears jerked up and she screamed his name multiple times, liking it very much. He cumed into her and she cumed on him, taking some time to breathe normally and looking at the bear who was lying next to her. They were both there, looking at each other without a word. Golden Freddy closed his eyes for a moment and he opened them again, before leaning in and giving her a small kiss on the mouth. Those soft kisses were the best, to Springtrap's mind.

She stayed still and opened her mouth during the kiss, so he could slide his tongue into her mouth like always after doing sex, and then she sat up, caressing his cheek. He layed back on the bed, knowing what she was going to do. And she did exactly what he thought she would do. Springtrap sat on him and took his penis in her hand, helping it to get inside of her again. "Round 2," she muttered before moving up and down on it. Golden Freddy moaned deeply and smiled.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Springtrap put her book down on the table, sighing. She was annoyed. Really annoyed. Goldie was actually cleaning the house, and she was supposed to be sleeping. But she just couldn't. She felt pain everywhere in her body because of her pregnancy. She couldn't wait until it was over. She wanted to see her baby. She had the chance of being free to have a baby with the man that she loved. In the asylum, she would be eating it already. She gulped just thinking about it. What taste did it have? Did it even have a taste? She never dared to ask any pregnant woman back there, she wasn't interested in it.

Fortunately, it seemed like she didn't have to worry about that... yet. She didn't know what was awaiting her. She stayed in the bed and then stood up after a while, going to the bathroom in order to take a good shower. But nothing ever goes as planned, right? When she entered the bathroom, she felt really sick and smelt a strange odor in the air. It smelt something like... "Blood..." she whispered as she looked around, hearing water in the shower constantly flowing. She opened the drawers only to find them being empty, and then she turned around. Her vision turned red and she saw a face before falling to the ground. She gasped and felt her knees banging on the ground, though she didn't realize that she was on the ground. Something wasn't right. Maybe she was insane, but she needed to keep calm. She had to stay strong, like she always did when Brittany was there.

She had Goldie. Maybe she should call him, she thought. But she wasn't able to speak. Her voice just died out. Fortunately, it looked like Golden Freddy heard what happened, since he was now banging at the door. Springtrap raised her head, and her vision became all blurred. She was seeing the nightmarish Chica in front of her, looking right into her eyes. Springtrap whimpered and tears ran down her face, and then the chicken punched her in the belly. Springtrap jerked up and then fell on her knees again, breathing very heavily. "Now take it easy," the chicken said before disappearing.

Springtrap continued to breathe very loudly and then her vision became clear again. She saw that her dress was all wet and that there was water under her. "What happened?" she wondered, and then she felt like something was moving inside of her. It was getting closer, tearing her up inside. She felt like someone was trying to pull her stomach out of her belly. It was a really bad sensation. It felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside. Her stomach being pulled out of her belly very hardly. She hated that feeling, but didn't know what was happening. "Wh-what is this?" she reacted when she saw what seemed like blood getting out of her, and she frowned. "Wh-what's happening!? The baby!"

"It's mine now." a very familiar voice said from behind her, and she could hear Goldie banging at the door. It was locked. Like always, she had locked herself in the bathroom. I'll never do that again, she thought, but it was too late. She felt hands touching her shoulders and it sent shivers down her spine. Something was wrong. She knew this person, whoever it was, and she didn't like that at all. It wasn't a 'nice' person. Soon, she recognized them. It was one of the guards from the asylum. Springtrap closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her breasts as he was squeezing them, moaning into her ear like the pervert that he was. "And you're mine as well."

Springtrap gulped and burped, yeah she was going to vomit. It was so disgusting for her. She felt really bad right now. The rabbit looked at her belly and the water on the ground, and she put a hand on the baby in a reassuring manner. "Shh, dear, it's fine. Mommy's gonna be okay," she whispered and she looked in a very threatening way at the guard behind her. But this one smirked and touched her breasts again, pushing her against the wall and forcing her not to move, and he began to suck on her nipples. She moaned painfully but stayed still, still rubbing her belly. What was the point in fighting? She had tried to fight everytime, and it never ended up well. She was often left wounded, and she wouldn't risk the baby's life just for fun. The guard was sucking out her milk, and it was really painful. One of the worst experiences she had ever had.

The guard smirked and licked her breast and then, Golden Freddy broke through the door. He took one of the products to clean the toilets and threw it into the guard's eyes, blinding him for a good while. The guard fell to the ground, screaming in pain and rubbing his eyes, but Springtrap saw that blood was coming out of them, which wasn't good at all. She looked up and saw Goldie punching the guard until he passed out and then he ran over to his girlfriend and took her out of the room. Then, he noticed the water dripping off her clothes and gasped. "Love, you're in labor!" he screamed and he forced her to lie on the bed.

She looked at him, and he noticed that she was very much lost. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Her eyes were filled with tears, and suddenly she let out a small squeak of pain, and she touched her belly. Golden Freddy bit his own lips and sat next to her, putting one hand over hers and trying to comfort her. "W-What do I d-do?" she asked with a very fragile voice, shaking from head to toe. She seemed just like a little girl, and Goldie felt the urge to help her, to shelter her. He didn't want her to suffer.

"Do you feel like... you can work it out alone?" he asked in a worried tone as she was now holding his hand. She was really scared by what was happening to her. She shook her head to answer him and started to moan again, louder this time, and tears kept running down her cheeks. She was getting frightened, and she was constantly looking at her belly with such hatred that Goldie thought that it wasn't going to be easy for them. Goldie caressed her forehead and smiled softly, bringing her as much comfort as he could. "Love, it's getting closer... Push, I'm here..."

She just moaned and shut her eyes, in pain. It was too late to go to the hospital anyways, so she started to push, and she started to feel like something was wrong with the baby...

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Helloo! How are you all doing? What did you think of this chapter? Tell me in the comments! ^^_

 _I would like to thank my reviewers, Ridlius and The King Fredbear! This is nice to leave reviews! Regarding your reviews, I hope that I won't disappoint you! I would hate it! :/ I guess we'll see in the future! :)_

 _Bye!_

 _Circle of J._


	6. Chapter 6

_**-FNaF: A Good Mother-**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: This Other Me**

* * *

Goldie smiled widely when he saw the little head of the baby getting out, as Springtrap was pushing harder and harder, trying not to shout in pain due to the fact that she had cuts everywhere and the baby didn't fit, thus cutting her more and more. The golden bear grabbed the baby and helped his girlfriend to get it out, so they could take a closer look at it. Springtrap pushed for the last time and then she felt empty, and Goldie had the baby in his arms. He went off to the bathroom (where the guard was still lying on the ground, but fortunately he couldn't see a damn thing) and he washed off all the blood from the baby's tiny body, as this one kept moving, taping with its tiny feet and hands to prevent its father from washing it with the very cold water. That made the golden bear smirk, as he played with the baby for a minute before he heard his girlfriend calling for him.

He went to the bedroom, holding the baby girl in his arms, and then he gave her to her mother, who looked at it, horrified. "But," Springtrap started, staring at the baby in a frightened manner. She seemed to hate her own daughter right at this moment. "it's a girl! A-and! NO!" she yelled, giving her daughter back to Goldie and then running out of the room. There was a trail of blood following her as she kept running, going to their yard and slamming the door behind her.

That left the father very confused, and he looked at his daughter, who was crying. "No, don't cry!" he said, taking her into a loving hug. "Mommy's just... very tired, okay? Mommy loves you, don't worry..."

But this was a very strange behavior. As if Springtrap was disappointed by what their child was. The question was, what was the problem? A little rabbit girl wasn't so bad, was it? Why did she act like that? What the hell was wrong with her? Goldie couldn't answer those questions, though he'd have loved to. How could she act in such a manner towards their child? She wasn't responsible!

"How could you do that to our child," he asked himself while looking at the closed door, shaking his head angrily and then he made sure that their daughter was asleep before putting her in her cradle, which was disposed right beside the bed. He then looked at the door again before following the path that Springtrap took, wanting to talk to her.

She was actually crying, at the very end of the garden while sitting on the bench that they installed a few weeks ago. She was looking at her own hands, whimpering like a desperate girl. As if she'd lost everything that she ever had because of the child. That really made Goldie mad. How could she? How dared she? For shame, a child was supposed to be good news! "Love, stop that immediately."

"What do you want? Go take care of... that thing back there. It's not mine, I don't want it." Springtrap replied harshly before looking at her loved one. She couldn't bear the fact that the child was a girl. Plus, it was a rabbit! The worse that could ever happen! She was inferior to every kind! Even ducks were better than she was! She was just as weak as...

Her mother. Yeah. "What's your problem? You haven't been acting right since I caught this guy in the bathroom," Goldie remarked, sitting next to her and trying to catch her attention. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He seemed really worried, and she found that pathetic for once. If only he knew, but he never knew. She never told him the truth regarding her past, or why she even went to the asylum in the first place. It wasn't something that she wanted to talk about, even if he was her boyfriend.

Somehow, she didn't trust him enough to tell him, but she loved him more than she ever loved anyone. Even Brittany. Brittany knew what happened in her childhood, and she understood and tried to help her all along. Would it be Golden Freddy's case? No, surely not. He would reject her, or at least be disgusted and/or, scared. She wasn't the nice girl that she pretended to be. She had been mean to some people, she even killed some of them. She wasn't a nice person.

All of that because of what? She loved technology. She wanted to make... humans better. And for that matter, she did horrible things...

Springtrap didn't want to think about all of this. It wasn't the time for that. It was never the time anyways. She turned her head and focused her attention on Goldie, who was now looking at a flower that was in the tree behind them. She cleared her throat and shook her head, inhaling deeply. "What would you want me to say?"

She honestly had no idea. What could she say? Oh yeah! 'Oh, dear, please help me! That guard raped me a few times when I was a child, help, HELP!', wasn't it? No. way. She was not one to beg someone to notice her. She'd rather walk alone in the shadows than having to hide behind someone in the spotlight. She hated to feel inferior to someone, dependent on his every movement and praying not to be murdered if she looked away from that person. Springtrap knew that her... condition wasn't very promising, but she wanted to have something better than staying at home taking care of the kids.

Then she remembered her mother. Bonnie wasn't at all inferior to Fredbear when she was alive. She was the opposite of that, as a matter of fact. She had the power over her own husband, she decided what to do and when to do. Until that day. Her mother found out about Fredbear having 'affairs' with many women around her, and she shouted at him that she wanted to leave the pizzeria, and that she was sick of playing games. Springtrap remembered that day very well. Her father took a knife and threatened to kill Bonnie's children if she left. Bonnie frowned, and her expression hardened. Then she attacked Fredbear, getting stabbed in the stomach.

That was when the pizzeria burnt. They all ran out of the pizzeria, in a rush, and Springtrap got trapped into her room somehow, she didn't exactly remember how. Then she saw a wooden beam falling on her head. She screamed and tried to flee, but it was too late. The beam fell on her head. However, she felt no pain at all. She was on the ground, she just couldn't move any limb. The room was in fire, and she could see the flames by her side. Then, she saw him.

It was a golden bear, very cute, with bright red eyes, and he was trying to help her up. She couldn't move, so she shook her head, and she waited for him to leave. He never did. He stayed by her side until the fire stopped, covering his mouth with an oxygen mask and offering her one, putting it on and then looking up. Nobody was there. Except, they could hear cries. It was Bonnie. "I can't leave her behind!" Bonnie screamed, and the voice was sounding very close to their position.

For one second, Springtrap thought she was talking about her. How wrong she was. "My guitar, I can't let her burn!" Bonnie yelled, maybe at Fredbear, and then she ran past them and went to the Backroom. But then, the ceiling fell over her head, and Springtrap could see tall flames getting out of the room and a dusty cloud coming from under the door. Bonnie didn't make it out of the room. The young bear stayed beside her, and then all went black.

Springtrap remembered those times, and knew now that, indeed, she knew Goldie from somewhere. He was the one who bravely stayed by her side until help arrived. She... owed him something. Not everything, but a little something. She looked back at her boyfriend, who was seemingly lost in his mind, and she smiled softly. "There's nothing to say about the guard... I don't really care about them. All I care about is us."

Goldie turned to her and smiled back, but then he frowned. "Us? That means, you, the baby and I, right?"

"Not her."

"Surely."

"No-"

"I'm not going to let you hurt that child, Spring. You wanted a child, why are you not happy to have one? Are you ever satisfied?" Goldie cut her off, looking deeply into her eyes. He sounded very serious, which she didn't like very much. He was narrowing his eyes, trying to find any sign of agreement in her eyes, but when he noticed that there wasn't one, he gritted his teeth and looked away, standing up quickly and leaving.

Springtrap wasn't prepared for such a reaction coming from Goldie, and her surprise was clearly visible on her face. She was wide-eyed and was staring at him, and when he turned to her, she didn't even make a sound though she tried. It was as if he had stolen words from her mouth, her voice had just died out and she just couldn't get it back. Golden Freddy was glaring at her in such a way that it made her feel guilty for everything. "I… uh…" Springtrap started when she was able to talk again, and she looked at her boyfriend in the eyes. "I just… I wanted a boy, Goldie…"

"And? It's a girl, so what do we do? Want to throw her in the river?"

"No!"

"So stop being annoying and show some affection to your child." Goldie concluded, looking harshly at the rabbit, but then he sighed and looked away, wondering what he could do to make her understand that the child was hers as well, and that she needed to accept her as she was. "Tell me, what exactly do you fear? Why don't you want to have a girl? There has to be a reason, and since you seemed rather afraid, I guess there is something that you fear. Now tell me, no more hesitating."

That was actually the best way he found to understand her problem. Asking her directly. What better way to know the truth?

"Goldie…"

"Is it about the boy I caught you with in the bathroom?"

Something snapped in Springtrap's eyes and she became really cold, way too cold if you asked him. "It's not what you think it is," she started in a very hard tone, staring at him, well, murderously. If her eyes were bullets, he would be dead. She then began to tremble, and she took her head between her hands, gritting her teeth and groaning like a wild animal. "You think you know," she said with a guttural, frightening voice. "But you know nothing."

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, though he didn't dare to approach her. Yeah, he wanted to have a talk with her, but he wasn't suicidal. "Did you have an affair with this guy before? And why was he there?"

She laughed hysterically, looking blankly at the ground, and she was shaking more and more. "I had lots of affairs with him in the past, darling…" And she started to laugh again, but it was way more nervous than before. As if she was tensed talking about that. "He came because he found me. He was one of the guards at the asylum. I called him 'Pro-raper' because even though he raped me, at least he did it well and made it so I would bleed each time."

That left Goldie absolutely astonished. He wasn't prepared for this answer. If only he knew, he wouldn't have asked her an explanation. He was aware that some people raped her in the past, that was something that she warned him of, but the guards? Pretty shocking to his mind. Now he understood why she had been so… tensed the first time they made love. It was perfectly understandable. "Ow… I'm so dumb, I'm sorry…"

"Of course you are, but don't worry. You are a fool but I love you." Springtrap said in a very weird way, as if she was becoming really mad, and then she stood up and stepped towards him, kissing him softly on the lips. That seemed to calm her down, at least. Good. "Now maybe we should… I don't know… Get rid of that guard?"

"I'm on it. You take care of Sophie while I do that."

Springtrap raised an eyebrow. "Sophie?"

Fredbear smirked. "That's the name I gave her."

Springtrap couldn't say anything, she actually liked that name.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hello readers! How are you all doing? I don't know when I have to upload in fact XD So bad with dates... Maybe every Wednesday and Saturday/Sunday if I have something planned? What do you think? I tried to upload every two/three days, but it doesn't seem to work out very well XD_

 _Thank you for your reviews, Ridlius, always appreciated! I knew that you would find out what was 'wrong' with the baby XD Well, Springtrap didn't see it coming._

 _Thanks to the Guest that reviewed too, it warms my heart! Yes, chapter 6 is real! Here it is! #chapter6! Hope you enjoyed it!_

 _So anyways, until next time, and don't forget the comments!_

 _Circle of J._


End file.
